


This moment means everything

by Nutella0Mutt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Shiro, Feels, First Time, M/M, Making Love, Post Season 6, SHEITH - Freeform, keith is gentle, shiro gets the love he deserves, smut comes in chapter 2, soft loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella0Mutt/pseuds/Nutella0Mutt
Summary: He smiles at Keith’s shock, leaning in and tucking his head in next to Keith’s cheek. He listens to the breathing of his…. Boyfriend? Lover? Soulmate? What were they? Their devotion to one another was absolute, but how did one initiate the formalities? What words were there to say after they were prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for each other? Not even “til death do us part” could stop them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [k-o-a](http://k-o-a.tumblr.com/) because he rocks, and drew [THIS](http://k-o-a.tumblr.com/post/175367859939/glad-youre-back-shiro-twitter-ko-fi) gorgeously soft piece. 
> 
> Title/mood inspired by:  
> [“Not Going To Be Afraid” - Finger Eleven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3BgWL3-MY0)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!  
> [Nutella0Mutt](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

 _Crushing the overwhelming doubt, scream over the loudest shout._  
_Then whatever happens now, I'm not gonna be afraid._  
_Whatever this life will bring...this moment means everything._  
_I'm not gonna be afraid._  

* * *

 

He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until Keith finally sits down next to him. They had been traveling for over a day, heading to the first of many stops on coalition planets as they make their way Earth-ward. This planet offered guest rooms that reminded Shiro of hotels. He sat on the bed as Keith brought in their meager belongings, and once Keith finally slowly lowers himself next to him, tension loosens from Shiro’s shoulders. Keith notices and misinterprets. 

“You doing alright? Need help getting the armor off? I’ll give you a massage in a second.” 

Keith’s arms move of their own volition, and Shiro lifts his to stop him. 

“Keith. It’s okay.” 

He threads their fingers together. They both have their wounds to lick. But that can wait. 

“Just this is enough.” 

He smiles at Keith’s shock, leaning in and tucking his head in next to Keith’s cheek. He listens to the breathing of his…. Boyfriend? Lover? Soulmate? What were they? Their devotion to one another was absolute, but how did one initiate the formalities? What words were there to say after they were prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for each other? Not even “til death do us part” could stop them. 

Keith interrupts his thoughts by pulling back and reaching up to unclasp Shiro’s armor. This is the first time they’ve gotten to shed their gear in over a day. Shiro is keenly aware that this is the first time Keith’s even allowed himself to rest. After a brutal battle against, well, him, and then the intense fight against Lotor that nearly defeated them. Not to mention the strange passage of time in the quantum abyss. The physical burden is just as much as the emotional one. Keith’s had to deal with Shiro’s betrayal, death, and life all in one day. Shiro is going to make sure Keith understands how much he loves him. 

They always were the “actions speak louder than words” type of people. 

By the time Shiro comes to this conclusion, Keith has gotten his body suit half off. It hangs on his hips, ready for Shiro to finish for himself. Keith lifts a hand to his back to start on his own armor, and Shiro’s hand is moving on its own, reaching to undo clasps on his back for him. 

Keith is tired and sore. Shiro is… also tired and sore. But also _alive_ and _with Keith_. But his body feels wrong and he’s unbalanced and everything he touches feels overwhelming. But as he trails his fingers along Keith’s back, tracing bruises, he revels in the burn the warmth lights along his nerves. He memorizes the feeling of the fire under his fingertips. Keith’s fire. It always did burn so hot.  

He stops, overwhelmed. 

Keith turns to look at him, and Shiro feels himself drowning. He opens his mouth. He needs to say something. Anything. He needs to tell Keith how he feels. But the words don’t come. 

All he manages to get out is one word. 

“Keith.” 

He cups Keith’s cheek, careful of the burn. The scar that will permanently mar Keith’s face, marking him as Shiro’s forever. 

Tears well up in Keith’s eyes, and Shiro inhales sharply. 

“Keith?! What’s wrong?” 

He tries to duck his head down, but Shiro grips a little tighter, making Keith hiss in pain and Shiro flood with guilt. But he doesn’t let go. He needs to make sure Keith is alright. Even if it means a little more pain to get there. 

“Keith.” 

“I- I’m not good with words. But. Shiro I need to tell you...” 

He can’t seem to finish his sentence. Shiro has an inkling what he’s trying to convey, though. 

“Me too. I love you, too, Keith.” 

Keith sobs, shoulders shaking. He hides his face in Shiro’s chest. Everything Shiro knows he’s been keeping in. Shiro wraps him up close. He’s never letting Keith go again.  
 

* * *

  

Finally, Keith cries himself to sleep. Shiro dabs his face and bundles the both of them up in blankets. It’s not a peaceful night. Keith shudders and calls out in his sleep. Shiro stands guard, unable to let himself relax when Keith is so vulnerable. Again, Shiro is struck but just how much Keith carries. He would hold up the whole world if Shiro asked.

He doesn’t wake the next morning, but he’s finally sleeping peacefully, and Shiro lets him be. He even turns aways their well-meaning friends who come to check in, but does accept Hunk’s food and Lance’s update on their situation. They’ve got a few more days here, Lance says. Time to catch their breath before finalizing their plans. Shiro thanks them both, and politely sends them off.   

Shiro busies himself with stretches and meditation. Works on his balance and breathing. Teaches himself to eat again. Secretly, he’s glad Keith is not awake to see him try to relearn the basics of living. 

The day ends, and when Shiro spies the inhabitants returning to their homes from the window, he prepares for bed. Keith is still asleep, and Shiro is grateful he gets a chance to rest his mind and his body. 

It’s about an hour into his light rest when Keith wakes. It’s just a change in his breathing, but Shiro’s been listening to it like a lifeline, and the smallest hitch in breath has Shiro fully alert. He leans up on his arm, hovering, so that when Keith opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Shiro. 

Keith manages a sleepy smile. 

Shiro gives him a big one back. And a peck on the cheek for good measure. Keith blushes, and that strikes Shiro as hilarious. They’ve committed the ultimate sacrifice for one another, but simple things like kissing seem overwhelming. 

Shiro is so happy for this to be their reality now. Now they can make up for lost time. 

“I’m sorry I fell asleep. How long has it been? Did you eat?” 

Instead of a reply, Shiro gives him another kiss, this one on the lips. But then he overshoots and topples over. He giggles at the absurdity of it, and soon Keith joins in too. 

It’s the best sound Shiro has ever heard in his life. Both his previous one and this brand new one. 

Tangled together in blankets, laughing with the love of his life, Shiro feels reborn. 

Eventually they settle. 

“Honestly, though. I feel so heavy. And I’m starving. Please tell me I didn’t sleep longer than 12 hours.” 

Shiro gets up from the bed awkwardly and leads Keith over to the table where he saved some of Hunk’s food. 

“You slept for about a day, give or take a few hours. You body needed it.” 

It’s a testament to how tired he is that Keith doesn’t do more than sigh. 

“I’m sorry for not being awake to help you, though.” Keith’s eyes dart to Shiro’s arm. Or, what’s left of it.

Shiro shrugs as he sits across from Keith, nearly throwing himself off the seat. Shiro blushes as Keith eyes him. At least he stayed on the chair this time.

 “I managed,” he says, face red.

Keith looks him up and down. “Yes, I can see that. But why do I have a sneaking suspicion that you’re secretly glad I wasn’t there to see your _managing_?”

 Shiro has no reply, so he just gives Keith another smile and watches him devour Hunk’s food. It seems like he just can’t get enough of this. Seeing Keith alive. Eating. He’ll never take anything for granted again.

Keith debates going for a short walk or taking a shower in the “refreshment room,” as their hosts called it. Large bubbles of water hang midair, enough for a full grown man to walk into. A hovering panel controls how high they float, the temperature, and what “refreshments” they contain. Shiro playfully announces that he’ll join Keith in a bubble if he stays, and that’s all the encouragement Keith needs.

The refreshments turn out to be different types and scents of soap, and Keith accidentally discovers a strange feature that vibrates the water like a jacuzzi. They spend way too much time trying out all the variations. Shiro thinks he got his hair washed about four times. He knows for a fact he lathered Keith up and rinsed him off six, taking the opportunity to memorize the new features on his body.

They dry and return to bed, and the lighthearted mood turns into a passionate one. Keith lays Shiro back so he doesn’t tire out his arm, and runs his fingers all over Shiro’s chest. Shiro tangles his hand in Keith’s damp hair and doesn’t let go. It’s all he can do to hold on as Keith kisses up and down, tracing scars, licking and tasting. Shiro arches into the sensations as they rush over him and leave him breathless. He’s burning up and chilled at the same time, and he can’t hold back the tremors. Keith sighs in adoration, taking in everything that Shiro’s body gives him.

“I got you,” Keith says, as if there was any doubt in Shiro’s mind.

“I know,” Shiro whispers back breathless, and Keith sweeps in for a bruising kiss.

Shiro tries to think back and remember if Keith ever kissed like this before. Hidden moments in quiet corners of the Garrison. But Keith’s sucking on his bottom lip and all thoughts leave except one. He loves this man above him with every atom of his being. He needs to make sure Keith knows. 

“K-keith,” he gasps.

Half-lidded violet eyes meet his. A question on his face. “What’s wrong? Too much?” 

Shiro shakes his head and yanks Keith in, delving into his mouth and pouring everything he can’t say into the kiss. He swallows Keith’s moan, feels him rutting above him. And Shiro knows in that moment that he’ll do anything Keith asks. Whatever will give Keith pleasure.

* * *

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets the loving he deserves, and Keith gets his "happy ending." x3

Keith is on a mission. He’s finally got Shiro here under him, alive and safe. And he needs to worship every inch of the man beneath him. He feels Shiro tighten the fingers in his hair as he circles a nipple with his fingers, then his tongue. Keith traces the definition of Shiro’s abs, watches the muscles tighten and jump. And he keeps going lower. Follows the lines of his inguinal crease down his hip bone. Shiro’s hand cups the back of his neck as Keith runs his fingers through Shiro’s happy trail. Keith sighs, leaning in and resting his cheek right above Shiro’s groin, inhaling his musky scent. He needs to slow down and enjoy this.

In all his years of knowing Shiro, he’d never thought he’d actually get here. He’s dreamed of this moment, sure, but fate seemed to always have other ideas. There’s no stopping him now, though. He’s searched the universe and finally, _finally_ has his love right where he wants him.

“Shiro,” he groans out. “Shiro, please babe? Can I?”

The hand on his neck tightens. He gets a breathless “ _please_.”

Keith lifts his head and pulls down the sheets that have tangled between them. He can see and feel Shiro’s hardness below them. Part of him wants to rip them off and take Shiro in hand or mouth. But the urge to unwrap like a present prevails. Shiro’s granting him the best possible gift. The opportunity to let Keith treat him right. Like he deserves. Because Shiro deserves the world and more. Tonight isn’t about Keith. It was never about Keith. It’s always been about Shiro. How long has Keith been yearning for this? It would be a crime to ruin it.

So Keith goes takes his time, determined to collect as many gasps and moans as he can. He wants to catalogue them all, then rewrite and revise each time they come together. Keith wants to be a scholar; an expert on everything Shiro.

Inch by inch the sheet goes, until Shiro is laid bare. Keith runs a reverent finger along the hardness. Then he keeps going, palming thighs and knees and calves. With nothing hiding Shiro from him, Keith touches every wound and bruise. Shiro’s new body lacks his old battle wounds from his imprisonment, and Keith is secretly grateful that he now has the opportunity to protect Shiro from any future ones. He’ll make it his life mission to keep Shiro as unblemished as possible, even if it means using his own body as a shield. Shiro’s had enough pain for two lifetimes. Keith just wants him to feel pleasure from here on out.

“Beautiful,” Keith praises. “You’re stunning.”

The comforting warmth of Shiro’s hand leaves his neck, and Keith sits up from where he was caressing ankles.

Shiro’s hiding his face with his hand. Keith’s examination is likely overwhelming. Smiling softly, he rises up, bracketing Shiro’s head between his hands. He hovers over the love of his life.

“Takashi…” he breathes. “Let me see you.”

Unable to deny Keith anything, Shiro relents. A fierce blush covers his face as he surrenders, biting his lip and meeting Keith’s eyes. Keith has never seen a more beautiful sight. He wants to lose himself in the gorgeous grey eyes.

“What do you need? I’ll give you anything.”

“You.” Shiro says. “I just need you.”

So Keith kisses him. And cradles Shiro’s face as he deepens it. Shiro responds passionately, and soon the two are panting and gasping in between kisses. Keith can’t help himself, and ruts against a muscular thigh. Somehow, Keith wedges a hand down between them and palms Shiro’s cock. Shiro’s breath leaves him in a rush, and Keith dives in, exploring, licking, sucking, biting. He wants to make Shiro soft and relaxed, but hard and hot at the same time. He’ll strive to do both tonight.

Soon, Shiro is a panting, drooling mess. Keith pulls back and rakes his eyes over the heaving chest. Then he eyes Shiro’s fully erect cock standing at attention.

Shiro’s cock is beautiful. It’s long and thick, curving slightly to the left. The head is flushed red, and precum drips from it.

“Gorgeous.”

Keith gets his head back down to groin level, and gives Shiro’s cock a few experimental drags up and down, nice and slow. He watches like a hawk as more precum leaks from the top. Keith swoops in, lapping it up, then taking the tip into his mouth. Keith holds Shiro’s hips down as Shiro tries to thrust up, chasing the pleasure. Shiro secured, Keith goes to town.

He gets one hand around the base, fingers circling the girth of it, then takes as much as he can into his mouth. Keith only gets about half of Shiro’s shaft in his mouth, and to him it’s not good enough. He needs to make it perfect for Shiro. So Keith fights his gag reflex and pushes himself to take in more. His eyes water, but he focuses on breathing through his nose. He gets another inch in, and Shiro’s fighting Keith’s hold, moaning out Keith’s name. Whimpering, Keith tries to fight off the urge to jerk off to the sounds Shiro’s making. His own pleasure can come later. Keith alternates between sucking hard and fast to soft and slow. Every one of Shiro’s reactions he observes and files them away for later.

Shiro is coming undone beneath him, and Keith feels himself flushing in response. It feels like fire is racing through his body. Shiro’s hand grips his hair almost painfully tight, and Keith moans. Sweat drips from his forehead, but he can’t stop. His breaths are coming in harsh. It’s not until Shiro tugs, trying to get his attention, that he comes back to himself. He pulls off.

“Are you close?” Keith pants.

“Yes, but Keith...” Shiro tries to raise himself up, decides better of it, and guides Keith up so he can look at his face. Keith traces the scar across Shiro’s nose and cups a cheek, trying to catch his breath.

“What, babe?”

“Are you alright?”

That throws Keith off. “Huh?”

Shiro rubs his hand along Keith’s arm, then presses it to his forehead.

“You’re panting. And sweating hard. Does anything hurt?”

Keith’s been so focused on Shiro’s pleasure. He’s forgotten that it’s been only a few days since the biggest fights of his life. When they washed he’d discovered some nasty bruises, but nothing that should keep him down. He’s just tired and his energy is low. He won’t let that stop him, though.

“I’ll rest after.”

“Keith.”

“Shiro, I’m fine.” And for once, he really is. Or he will be once he has Shiro writhing beneath him. “Let us have this. I promise I’ll rest tomorrow.”

Shiro huffs, then moans when Keith returns sucking on Shiro’s cock. Then Keith gets a better idea. He pulls off with a pop, then nudges Shiro to scoot over a bit. Keith straddles Shiro, leans to the side, and cuddles up on Shiro’s left. He lifts Shiro’s arm up and around him. Shiro squeezes him in closer once Keith begins sucking and kissing along his neck. He feels Shiro relax.

“I wanna make you feel good. Spread your legs for me,” he mutters into Shiro’s collarbone.

Shiro complies, blushing.

One of Keith’s hands blindly fumbles for the small vial of slick oil he’d sneakily requested from the refreshment machine. It opens with a pop, and Keith pulls back just enough to coat his hand. Shiro gasps in surprise, which quickly turns into a moan when Keith traces his tight hole. He circles and teases, and Shiro arches beautifully, chasing the sensations when Keith stops to grab more lube. Shiro whimpers and Keith hushes him with another kiss before easing a slick finger in. Shiro clenches on him instinctively, and Keith waits patiently, shushing him and kissing up and down his neck. Eventually Shiro relaxes, and Keith works on loosening him up. He curls and rubs to elicit more pretty noises from Shiro. Keith adds another finger and Shiro jerks, gasping, hips thrusting to both escape and chase the sensation. His legs fall open wider. It’s so sweet, and Shiro’s breathy noises make it even better.

“Look at you, spread so nicely for me. Just taking my finger.” Keith can’t help himself. “I think I’ll just finish you like this.”

Keith eases in deeper, searching fingers curling, until he finds the spot he’s looking for. He presses down hard. Shiro shouts, his head falling back.

“Ah! Keith! Hnng…”

Keith has to hide his face in Shiro’s neck to keep from coming undone. His own cock lies flushed and drooling against Shiro’s hip, and he can’t resist rutting, making a mess of both himself and Shiro. Keith feels like the most powerful man in the world, to have Shiro panting below him. Only he can reduce Shiro to this state. Shiro will lower his walls only for Keith.

“Shiro. Oh, I love you like this. Stunning.”

Keith presses against his prostate again. And again and again.

“K-keith!” Shiro sobs.

Groaning, Keith leans up for a kiss. “So good, Shiro. So perfect for me. I should keep you going like this til the sun comes up.”

His words earn him a shudder.

“Please! Ah! Need you!” Shiro cries. “I want to f-feel you.”

Keith can’t deny him anything, so he pulls back, fingers slowly slipping free. Shiro lays gasping beneath him. Keith sweeps in for another kiss, and then lifts Shiro’s shaking legs and rests them over Keith’s shoulders. Keith groans at how limber Shiro is.

“So flexible for me, love. Let’s give you what you want.”

Keith grabs the oil, slicking his cock up, and gets Shiro’s good and wet, too. Keith lines up his cock, and gives both himself and Shiro a few slow jerks. Once Shiro looks properly relaxed again, Keith slides in. The feeling is heavenly. Shiro’s tight hole clenches shut, and Keith rests his head against one of Shiro’s knees. Everything about this is overwhelming. The tight heat, Shiro’s moans, the sweat beading and precum dripping. Keith feels like he’s a supernova about to explode. He palms Shiro’s cock and with his other hand threads their fingers together. Shiro’s a wreck under him.

Soon, the hand on Shiro’s cock does the trick, and his tight hole loosens. Keith regretfully releases Shiro’s hand so he can get a grip on one of Shiro’s legs, and thrusts in. He keeps jerking Shiro off at the same pace. Shiro, caught between exquisite pleasure, comes apart quickly. Keith nails his prostate, jerks his cock faster, and soon Shiro’s fucking himself on Keith’s cock. Now Keith’s the one whimpering. Shiro will be his undoing. He’s burning out of his skin. Keith thanks all his lucky stars for fate bringing them together. Now they get to be united as one.

They’re both chasing their completion, pleasure cresting, when Keith’s strength gives out, and he collapses against Shiro’s chest. But manages the last few thrusts he needs to tip over the edge. He’s dimly aware of Shiro spilling between them, hot cum squirting thick and heavy on their stomachs. Keith groans at the sensation. He lifts his head enough to see how gorgeous Shiro’s face looks as he cums. Shiro’s blissed expression is enough to push Keith over. He climaxes, and the rush of ecstasy is crushing, punishing. Sparks light up his vision and he falls under the onslaught.

Keith comes to with a gentle hand threading through his hair. Groaning, he sits up tenderly, pleasure still singing through his body. Shiro’s hand cups his cheek. Keith notes that it seems one of Shiro’s favorite places to touch him. Shiro’s smiling at him sleepily, content, relaxed. He makes a questioning noise, and Keith nods.

“I’m good. Just very tired.”

Keith gets ready to stand and begin the cleanup process, but to his shock, Shiro’s already gotten them laid out on top of the comforter. Their bodies are clean, and a glass of water sits on the end table next to Keith’s vial of oil.

“Woah, you did all this?” Keith asks, immediately going for the water.

“I pretty much used every ounce of strength I had left. But it was worth it. Just don’t ask me to get up for a least a day.”

Keith chuckles and snuggles back down next to Shiro. He feels light, like a big burden has been lifted. Like he’s a bird flying free.

“You feeling okay?” he asks, because he has to. He needs to know that he hasn’t hurt Shiro in some way. Keith wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did. Shiro seems to know this, because he knows Keith better than even he knows himself. He gives Keith a soft kiss.

“It was incredible, thank you. I feel amazing.”

Shiro guides Keith’s head to his broad chest, and Keith lets the beating of Shiro’s heart calm him. The future is uncertain. Their plans are tentative at best. But they fought tooth and nail for one another. Hopefully they never have to again.

“I love you,” Shiro whispers.

“I love you, too,” Keith replies with a kiss.

It was all worth it, Keith realizes as his limbs get heavy. All the pain and tears and agony. Just for this moment with Shiro sleeping peacefully next to him. Keith’s last thought is the knowledge that he’d do it all over again in a heartbeat. Shiro is his everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 dedicated to [i-am-king-of-ass](http://i-am-king-of-ass.tumblr.com/) x3
> 
> Beta'd by [Roundabout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundabout/pseuds/roundabout), the true MVP of the hour. Trust me, this chapter would have come out pretty crazy without 'em! <333


End file.
